


Sticky Situation

by justdreaming88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vala risking her life to save Daniel's; the first time Daniel admitted he was in love with Vala.<br/>Summary: A sticky situation leads to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

Vala rushing in to tense situations isn’t always Daniel’s idea of a good idea, but on occasion she proves useful. Sometimes it’s a good distraction, allowing SG-1 to get the upper hand. Other times it’s simply that she saves the day, perhaps activating the rings, transporting them out of there, or stunning their would-be captors.

Today, this time, it’s more daring than usual. Daniel is literally inches away from death, a knife pressing painfully against his throat. His glasses have been knocked off and so the world is blurry, but his other senses seem to be working overtime to compensate. He can clearly hear the pounding of his heart, and his tense breathing. He can hear the rustle of his vest and BDUs against the tunic of the man pressing the knife to his throat. He can hear Vala attempting to charm and negotiate their way out of the situation.

“Now, boys, really the knife isn’t necessary,” Vala cajoles and Daniel knows that she is smiling in what she hopes is a winning manner. “Slitting Daniel’s throat isn’t going to improve this situation. We are sorry that we accidentally offended you, but right now you’re kinda out numbered. The rest of our team is upstairs and killing Daniel won’t endear you to them.”

“Is that a threat?” Growled the other man.

“You could see it like that, but I’d prefer to think of it as a warning. If I were to threaten you, well, I’m more violent than diplomatic.”

Daniel imagines a slightly sinister smile on Vala’s face, and hopes that she knows what she’s doing. He hears a scuffle upstairs, and the man holding him removes the knife for a second, only to hit Daniel on the back of the head. He knows that he’s about to lose consciousness. He's slipping away and the last thing he hears is Vala say, “That was not a smart move”.

He wakes a few minutes later, with Vala crouched next to him and a pounding headache. In that moment, before the concerned expression of her face shifts to her usual joking manner, he realizes that he’s in love with her. At another time he’d have blamed this realization on the blow to his head, but he knows that she’s risked her life for him yet again.

Vala helps him sit up, and then stand, unaware of Daniel’s changing perception of her. He glances around at the prone, unconscious bodies of the men who had only minutes before held them captive. Cameron stands guard over them, covering them with a Zat gun. Daniel sways slightly for a moment, Vala steadying him. Sam radios up to the Prometheus and they are swiftly transported away.

*

Later, in the briefing room, Vala proudly retells the story to the others, complete with gestures. Whilst amused by Vala's spirited delivery, Daniel also finds it useful because it fills in the blanks in his head. He likes watching her, the way her enthusiasm seems to roll off her in waves, and other things, like the bounce of her hair as she moves her head and the way she speaks and smiles so intensely.

General Landry is happy enough that they survived the encounter relatively unscathed and the planet is marked "confrontational" in the files. SG-1 is dismissed for the day and Daniel decides to treat Vala to dinner off base as a way of saying 'thank you'.

*

"So this is a date?" Vala asks, not for the time.

"A thank you dinner," Daniel replies, again, while he holds the door open for her, though internally he would like to admit that it is in fact a date.

Vala chatters away, enjoying being off base and out in public with Daniel. He tries to ignore any lingering worries about the last time they had dinner out and she was kidnapped by Athena. At least this time they make it through the meal, and share desert at Vala's insistence. Daniel isn't sure how to deal with his new found feelings. He knows that on her best of days she can be a strain to be around, but despite that he finds her witty, charming, lovable, bubbly and dangerous.

Daniel pays and they walk out into the cool night air. Vala shivers and Daniel hands her his jacket to wear. Before he unlocks the car, he does something which surprises them both; he places a hand on her hip and as steps up to her he brushes a gentle kiss against her lips.

For a second Vala doesn't react, then she begins to kiss him back and wraps her arms around him.

He runs his other hand through her hair, vaguely wondering why he'd waited so long to do this.


End file.
